Flames of Darkness
by Lycory
Summary: Squeal to Tattered Hopes : Part2. After Baltor's departure, Bloom have been leaving aimlessly since destroying Baltor had always been her goal. One day she went to the Enchanted forest and soon it became more interesting than just a normal walk.


**Hai peoples! :D I've finally finished the squeal of 'Tattered Hopes' ****and it's all set to get posted ! This must have been the longest chapter I've ever written(so far) in my brief time of two months in FanFiction.**  


******Nevertheless, thanks to my wonderful beta RoxyFan4Ever for going through this story for me, your the best!  
**

**For those who have not read 'Tattered hopes', the entire story is in Bloom's POV. Although ********I badly wanted to play the part in Baltor's POV, but I don't think it worked out. H************is backgrounds, altitude(for those who see more than evilness in him) and demeanor, I sincerely think **Baltor resembled my life(long story).  


**************By the way, little verse of poems are added for my personal amusement and to make your (if) dull mind sing a little ~ :D Just to mention, if you want it to be more intriguing, emphasis on the word 'If only'**

******Disclaimers: Everything**

_**.:~Lycory~:.**  
_

* * *

_**Flames of Darkness**  
_

_**By Lycory  
**_

_**Edited by RoxyFan4Ever  
**_

* * *

_Ever since the day you left,_

_I feel so blind and deaf._

_Hurt by anxiety and sorrow's threat,_

_That's all what I've left._

"Why had you left?"

I was deep in thought while strolling through the enchanted forest. Ever since the unforgettable night of Baltor stepping into my room and giving me the parchment, he was never heard from again. Even Ms. Faragonda was puzzled; he'd just gone, vanished into thin air. And no corpse of his was found in the cave, even the specialist were baffled. The whole situation was like as if Baltor had never existed.

Needless to say, I was the only one in the loop, but I didn't talk. Of course not, why would I? But then again, why _don't I_? Maybe I just want to repay him a favor for bringing me something to remember my family by. No it was more than that, I knew. But I was too stubborn to admit. Why would me – a princess of the most powerful planet and fairy with a bright future, fall for a convict master criminal, and the one who ruthlessly abolished my home realm?

Questions were buzzing around my head. Some of the answers seemed so close, as if they were right under my nose, but yet also seemed so far. I knew for a fact, that the answers and I where just a thin wall apart; I could easily just break the wall, stepped unto the other side and... But I chose to ignore it. I wanted Baltor to confront and tell me in person, not just myself plain guessing here like a lunatic.

A bird flew by as the grass danced in the graceful wind. Somewhere in the bushes, crickets sung and bees buzzed; but I was in no mood to enjoy the beauty of nature, my mind was fully occupied and I was apparently not looking where I was walking – until I slammed into a tree.

I bounced off the bark and fell backwards; rubbing my head furiously, I cursed the tree for being in my way, why does it seem like everyone in the world -even immobile ones- are against me? Is it because I fell for someone I shouldn't have? Where does the quote, 'It's never wrong to love' live up to?

I know it was wrong, in fact on my case, very wrong to love someone who has (probably) formal intentions to enslave the Magical Dimension. But love isn't something I could manipulate, even if I don't want to, but this was epic, unusual. I couldn't picture how my friends or my parents (biological or adopted) would've handled the news.

Some things weren't expected to happen, that's why the word 'miracle' was made – to make the impossible possible. And this incident might just be one of them. I know no matter how I twist the facts; I would still be stuck on the wrong side. But some things couldn't be judged as fully right or wrong... right?

Ever since Baltor vanished, I had been trapped in a boring, peaceful life. Destroying him had always been my top goal for almost a year, but now that he's gone; I've no enemies to fight with, no Trix to fool with, and no shadow monsters to show off my skills to. So now here I am, living aimlessly for no reason, waiting to be graduated and save my parents – which I still have no clue how. If only Baltor was here, he would know everything that I don't.

_If only?_ I squinted my eyes as I saw a piece of maroon tail flashed behind a tree. The first thought that came into my head was...Baltor?

I ran in the direction of the maroon, jumping uneasily over all the bulging thick roots of the enchanted trees, and sweeping vines out of my way, but it leaded me to an empty clearing. That's strange; I thought I did see someone. But what is even stranger is how there was an empty clearing in the enchanted forest? It was supposed to be sprouting with trees.

Without warning, the ground shook violently and began to split in two, with each of my feet on either sides of the fissure. I shouted in surprise thence shock, but the heavy growling sounds from the earth drowned my voice out. Finally, when my thighs couldn't stretch any longer, my legs folded with an unbidden state; causing me to plunge into the darkness below, deep into the bottomless pit of the ground.

_As flames of darkness lightens the night,_

_I took my surroundings into sight._

_Puzzled as I stepped into the pitch black gap,_

_I knew this was something I wouldn't forget._

I woke up and found myself in a dark area, the terrain under me was hard and – definitely not earth. I managed to force my eyes open, not that it made any difference for the place was pitched black. Having recollection of what had happened I knew how I ended up here. I gathered a decent amount of energy and forced it into my palms, creating a miniscule fireball; bringing what little light it could to the area.

It seems like I landed in a vault, but I have a feeling it's a lot bigger than it looks. I stood up and pushed more energy into the fireball, trying to have more light fill the area. But the darkness seemed to be feasting on my pathetic fireball; soon I gave in to the darkness and put up with the dim source of light in my hands.

The vault, which will be what I've called it, was narrow but high. The walls seemed to be painted with flames that looked so real, the flames reached in vain up to the heights until the tips were lost in the darkness above. I spun a three hundred sixty degree circle to have a good look at my surroundings, there was no way out except for a little crack. I didn't want to go in there, who knows what lies behind? But the main thing is – do I have a choice? Answer : No.

I walked through the alcove and found myself in a tunnel. As I walked further deeper into the passageway, it seemed to get narrower and narrower, until I needed to compress myself and shrink into my size. But the tunnel was a bully; it kept shrinking and shrinking until I was apparently crawling through the pigeon hole. When I was about to give up before that tunnel crushed me, I broke into sunlight.

Puzzled, I stood up, _sunlight in an underground tunnel?_ I must be crazy. I held a hand over my eyes to block out the incredibly intense light, but it seemed to be aware that I was greatly fazed by it. For when I held up my hand, the light dimmed down.

I earned a good view of the place; it seems like a world of its own. Gardens, meadows, valleys, there was even a waterfall and a sun. Puzzled, I walked in circles before calling out to determine any presence of life.

"Hello?" I called out, not expecting my rhetorical question to be answered. I mean, who would live underground? But I was wrong.

Three figures were walking towards me. And as they came close enough for me to make out distinct features, my eyebrows shot up. It was... the Trix!

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, getting ready to hurl a fireball at them. But they laughed, that wasn't what made me hesitate, it was the tone in their laughter, it was almost... genuinely friendly.

"Welcome Bloom. Come follow us, your friend has been waiting for you." Icy motioned.

_The Winx? _No, she said friend, not friends. So maybe they meant someone else. "Who?"

They laughed again and I grinned. I could get used to these laughs, they're almost likeable. "Bloom, follow us. You will be surprise." Stormy waved.

At that time, curiosity had successfully consumed me whole. I badly wanted to know the answer, although the little part in my mind was yelling _not _to follow them.

_Don't Bloom! You'll regret it. _

But I shut it out, if something bad happens, I deserved it. _If only I had listened. _The Trix brought me to a cottage, shaped in some kind of mushroom, specially the roof; it was polka-dotted with all sorts of colors. There were flowerbeds all around it and a little walkway leading to the door. "We're here!" Darcy exclaimed and flung herself into the flowerbeds. I rolled my eyes.

Nevertheless, the place they took me to was marvelous, there was a waterfall, as high as Alfea; and clover beds were all around it, there was even a never-fading rainbow. The entire place looked like it had come out of a story book. But I ignored it all and grabbed the door knob of the cottage, I _had _to meet this person, maybe it was Oritel or Miriam or Daphne? Please be one of them.

The only person who stood in the cozy room was wearing a long wavy coat, long blond hair and very tall. The coat... I've seen it somewhere... it took me a moment to realize he's the guy with the maroon coat who had lead me here!

"Who are you?" I blurted.

The guy seemed barely fazed, but then he slowly turned around and I was stunned. "Glad we could meet again Bloom, have you missed me?" he smirked.

"Baltor!" I practically wanted to hop and suspend myself on his shoulders and hug his neck with my arms. But I came here on behalf of an investigation, "You still owe me some answers."

He walked towards me and locked his eyes unto mine. His eyes, beautifully golden, and they looked a lot more graceful without the darkness looming in them. "Apparently, I do." he said lightly.

When I was about to ask my question, the whole place started to rock violently. "Not again" he shouted, "Witches, come here! The winx are attacking. Defend the meadow!"

"Yes master," the voice, evidently made by three different audios, rang from the outside as a whip of air skated into the room; I assumed they had flown up.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Baltor, What's this all about?" to be truthful, I had no reason to be devastated. Ever since my journey to this place begun, everything was weird, even the Trix.

"The Winx are attacking us." he answered.

"W_hat? _My friends are attacking you?" I laughed; they'd got what they deserve(they as in Baltor and the Trix). Just after I'd said that, voices came from the outside, "We know Bloom has come here, hand her over if you do not wish the Ancestresses to be unhappy." My eyes widened, after living with her for three years, I doubt that I wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Just hope and dream Flora! You will never get her. So get lost!" That was Stormy, to my surprise. I was puzzled, Flora wants to capture me and Stormy is actually defending me? That's not possible.

It must have been a dream...

Strangely when I said that, the whole place seemed to swirl, I felt my head spinning madly while I lost my composure and fell to the ground. Luckily, Baltor was there to catch me. "Are you okay, Bloom?" he said as I landed in his arms.

"Yeah, just a little... headache." I said while getting back on my feet and instantly began blasting questions. "Where is this place? Why are the Trix so nice? Why are my friends attacking us? Why-" I raised my eyebrow when I felt two gloved fingers on my lips. They were Baltor's.

"Shh… I'll tell you everything you want, just... be quiet for now." he walked towards the fireplace, turned around and flip the tails of his jacket before sitting down. I did too and as we sat looking at each other, an uneasy silence filled the room. "If only it was that easy..." he finally said.

I blinked, there it was again; _If only..._ The words echoed in my mind and I have a feeling it will stay there forever. If only none of this had ever happened. If only...

There was a screech as a sudden heat wave swooped into the room. "What's that?" I asked, as soon as I said that, I got my answer. "Baltor, the meadows on fire, get Bloom out now!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Icy.

"Now the Trix are trying to save me?" I blinked in amazement but Baltor frowned. "Now's not the time for questions, they can wait." He replied as he dragged me out of the cottage a minute before it exploded into flames. "Stella must have done some serious spell studying." he mumbled under his breathe.

"Hold it! Stella caused this? But they were my friends!" I exclaimed how can my best friend do this to me? I mean Stella is always giving critical statements, but it's always just her and her mouth. Frankly, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"This is bad, very bad..." Baltor ignored me and shook his head at the cottage, which is now in ruins.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. Just when I was about to ask him what the hell was happening, Stella and the Winx swooped down and suspended on the air slightly above us. I stared at her Enchantix outfit, every one of them were the same, but their signature color was a menacing black. The evilness hung in the air as she spoke, slow and dangerous, something I would never forget. "Well look who's here the goody-goody little fairy Bloom. Come back with us child, the Ancestral Witches demand you!" Oh my god, now Stella sounded like the Trix.

I was stunned and frozen at her words; Stella had never said anything like that to me before. Luckily Baltor answered it for me, "Bloom's coming with me."

Stella's smile slowly turned into a sneer as she spat back at Baltor, "You stay out of this, or you will be included in this organization and I can assure you it will not be pleasant."

"I think I'm included, whether I want it or not." he snapped at Stella. I don't know why, but at that moment, the truth came to me. It must have been the Ancestral Witches that turned this place upside down – turning the Winx dark and the Trix good; making the balance between good and evil uneven, just for their own amusement.

"You just sit and wait Baltor, your Dragon Flame may defeat us but the Ancestral Witches are invincible!" Stella looked back before flying off, "You will beg to die soon, Bloom. I guarantee that."

I shuddered, but Baltor placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Bloom, I won't let anything happen to you." he said without confidence, but I knew he wanted me to feel secure, so I just played along. "Thanks."

"You're right." he changed the subject suddenly, "About the Ancestral Witches."

I blinked in amazement. He actually could feel what I was thinking just by our connection through the Dragon Flame.

But before I could even open my mouth, the area seemed to melt away as we stood on an endless universe of black. Flames started to come to life as they burned fiercely, with every second that passed; they climbed an inch higher up the wall around us. I watched below my feet looking into a pit of burning red flames, there wasn't any land below and yet I didn't fall. Baltor and I were floating hundreds meters from the flames below our feet. "What's happening?" I said in panic.

"It's Ancestresses..." that was his only reply.

Just then, a sneering icy voice came from behind the curtain of flames. "Hand over the girl Baltor, defending her would do you no good." I shuddered, I think she meant me. Would Baltor give me up to save himself? Most people would, it'd make sense – to save yourself, but not Baltor, and I didn't acknowledge it until he spoke. "You will get her over my dead body Belladone. Get lost and mind your own business." he said while his arms reached behind and griped onto me; I hugged his waist from behind to prove I'm behind him, safe and sound.

"Oh," Belladone sneered, as the flames dimmed down and the three Ancestresses came into view, "Look who's trying to be the hero now, my dear _son,_ you would never win against your mother!" She screeched and shot an icy ball at us. "Take heed to that."

Baltor whispered a spell under his breathe as he raised his hands, a brilliant violet shield formed a sphere around us just before the icy bolt smashed into it. The bolt broke into thousands of pieces of ice; but we weren't any better either, the impact sent Baltor and I flying backwards into the drapes of flames and rolled down something soft. I blinked. Where are we?

It took me a moment before realizing we're lying on a piece of land sprouting with grass. "Where are we?" I asked. Baltor got up and swept his chest, "It appears that the Ancestral Witches had left us a living path."

"What? Why would they send my friends to kill us, then threaten us, _and _then let us go?" For a split second I thought they had a conscience after all. But I was wrong.

"Don't be naïve Bloom; the Ancestresses just want to play with us. They'd put you through hell, then let you free; and when you least expected it, they'd dragged you back to hell." he said in disgust.

"Oh," I sighed speechlessly, and then I slightly grinned at one corner of my mouth. "Over my dead body huh?"

For the first time in my life, I saw the (former?) master criminal blush. "It was just something..." The sun was blazing hot that day, so he took advantage of it and quickly change the subject, "Let's sit in the shade of that tree, the heat's killing me." he offered me a hand.

I smirked and took it.

After we'd settled down under the cooling shade of a pine tree, I looked at him, looking into his golden eyes brought a smile to my face before I continued conversation that we had started, "Why did you visit me two weeks ago? You know the consequences if you're caught." I asked, trying not to show my nervousness.

"Obviously to give you the parchment." he replied simply. I raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And to make sure you were alright." he admitted causing me to chuckle a bit.

I decided to push the questions further. I knew there was not much time; in fact, I don't even know how much time was left. Like Baltor had said, '_When you least expected, they'd drag you to hell again.'_ "Then what made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"To stop fighting."

Then as though he had finally given into the chance to speak about the way his heart felt, he relaxed as a warm breeze came and went through his long, blonde hair . At that time, for what it seems like the first time he'd done it for a thousand years, he smiled. "I'm tired."

I blinked. "Of what?"

"Waiting," he finally answered, "Waiting for you. It's been so long, ever since the incident on Tides. I had hoped you would see though me and feel the same way. But I was wrong. I should've known you would never fall for the enemy. So I changed my course, but you were too late to notice it; until that incident on Omega."

That cleared up the mystery of the words he'd said last time, I quote "_What's a movie without an end."_ At the moment I finally understood, I felt as if Baltor and I was the only on in this world.

If only our time together was longer, "If only I'd discovered your feelings earlier..." I said.

He patted my shoulder, and made a promise – a promise he had no confidence of keeping. "Maybe the next time we meet, it will be under this tree." And to prove it, he pointed to the trunk with a finger as laser escaped his fingertips and burned the bark of the tree; the drawing was ugly but I could make out the figures 'B&B'. (Bloom & Baltor) [a/n : yes, your right. I used Baltor instead on Valtor for this purpose. :))]

But before I could even react, the square of a ground below me opened and I fell into the darkness.

"Bloom!" I could hear Baltor shout, but I was helpless. If only I've stayed away like I was told to, then none of this would ever happen.

* * *

I opened my eyes; they were strained and stretched; but not as stretched as my limbs. I groaned I could feel both my hands are tied on top of me and so were my legs. I was in mid-air, a dozen meters above the ground. But something heavy was at the other end of the rope that was bounded to my legs.

I looked down and gasped in shock; "girls!" the Winx were all unconscious, tied up and were dangling under my feet. They were so heavy that the linen rope was cutting through my flesh; blood dripped down and winded its way down the curves of linen.

I glanced around in panic; the surroundings were hot; in fact, _very hot._ And I knew why, we were in a volcano! The horrible lava was bubbling beneath my friends and I, and only a few dozen meters below. If the rope snapped, we'd ….

"Bloom!" That was a male's voice. I glanced up at a rocky platform; it was a circle in shape and four narrow paths sticking out at the side which joined the walls of the volcano. There was an opening in its middle which was where the other end of the rope on my hands was coming from. "Baltor?" I saw him through the opening from the platform; he was sitting and struggling to keep his composure, his hands were tied behind his back and blood was oozing from the cuts on his hands made by the ropes; just like me.

"It's the Ancestresses!" he sneered. Despite his condition, which was a thousand times worse than mine; while I was only supporting the Winx and myself, Baltor is supporting _all _of us. And he was at the tipping point, if he lost grip or falls... all of us would too; he was still concerned at what I was thinking.

"I know," I snapped. He was right when he said the Ancestresses would capture us again, those lunatics...

"Well, well. Tharma, look who's joined the game?" I assumed the menacing voice belongs to the leader of the Ancestresses – Belladone.

"Yes sisters," Tharma laughed, "Is the weight heavy enough Baltor? Supporting six girls in the middle of a volcano... just don't lose your grip darling."

Then Lysliss, or who I think it was, spoke "Feeling regret Baltor? I would let you live once again under our wings if you say you are. But only with a miniscule of freedom of course."

"I would rather die than serve _you_." he hissed and was earned a whip on the face and left a scar on his right cheek. The Ancestresses sneered as their figures formed from a mist of smoke.

"You are nothing to us, Baltor! Remember that, you will always be under us." Tharma spat as Belladone added, "Now Baltor, I will give you a final chance to choose. First, to live and let the girls die. Or second, you _all _die."

"Neither, I want _you _to die." He spat -literally- into her face. Belladone flared and motioned to burn the rope between Baltor and me. "No!" I heard him screeched, but it was too late, the rope had snapped.

I closed my eyes to prepare plunging into the lava with my friends. But unknown to me, Baltor had been stalling the whole time while he worked his way through his rope with a shard of glass(which I have no idea how he got it from).

Baltor leaped at the hole and grabbed at my rope while his lower half of the body suspended at the edge. He tugged with all his might and I could feel I was slowly ascending towards the rocky platform. The Ancestral Witches laughed with their high-pitched voices as they saw how Baltor struggled in vain.

Finally, I felt Baltor's hand grabbing mine as he gave another boast of strength and successfully settle me on the platform. Then we helped the Winx, who were all still unconscious.

The Ancestresses glared at our success, "How heroic," Tharma sneered. "Trying to save the girl whose life you've ruin."

This made Baltor's anger flare, "It wasn't me who did it! You were my influence, you ordered me to do it! It's time you retire, old witch."

Belladone seemed annoyed at being addressed as 'old', she pointed a bony finger at Baltor, showing him who's the boss; but he didn't look the least afraid. "Let me tell you, Baltor. _We_ are the ones in charge, _we_ are the leaders here and I warn you not to challenge that."

"Make me." he replied stubbornly. And Tharma sent a lightning bolt at him; Baltor spun backwardly and roll off the edge of the platform.

"Baltor!" I ran to where he was a minute ago and was relieved that he was suspending at the edge. I wanted to help him up but the Ancestresses didn't allow that. They continuously struck lightning at my feet every time I tried to get closer to Baltor. "Stop that you creeps!" I yelled at them.

"It looks like now little beauty wants to save the beast," Belladone laughed as she waved her hand and the Winx rolled automatically towards the opposite edge of Baltor, I can't let my friends die! So I hurled myself at them and grabbed on to the rope.

The Ancestresses laughed, for their plan had succeeded, "Since Baltor didn't want to choose, I'll let you make the choice Bloom - _your friends _or, _your lover._"

I didn't know what to choose as I looked at Baltor, he looked back at me sadly – we both know I wouldn't give up on my friends. And I knew I wouldn't give up on Baltor. It is now a catch twenty-two situation and I will decide everyone's fate. "Save your friends, Bloom."

"You really have changed, Baltor, much to my surprise." Belladone said, "Bloom! You only have ten minutes." she spat at me.

I continuously look at my friends -who were falling off the edge- and Baltor -who was suspended on the opposite side- there was no way I could hold them both.

Time is running out, and I still couldn't decide; so Baltor did it for me. "Bloom, I'm afraid it's time this comes to a conclusion. I'm sorry for ruining your life; I thought we could work... but I was wrong. Every time I appear, something bad will befall you. So after this, I will leave. You will never see me again..."

"No, I've lost you once, not again." I whispered though tears as Baltor's image blurred in my eyes.

"If only I hadn't brought you here..." he replied with a saddened voice.

The Witches laughed hysterically, satisfied that we are finally parting. And as Baltor loosened his grip on the edge, the whole world spun as I felt like I've lost everything…

_The world spun as you left,_

_And I could only look and stare._

_If only I hadn't be there,_

_Then none of this would've bare._

I woke up in the dead of the night drenched in sweat and scanned around my room. It was only a dream, Baltor hadn't been here. Realizing all those moment were just nothing more than my own imagination, I sank my head into the already-damp pillows and cried till dawn.

In a blink of an eye, a fortnight had gone since the night Baltor paid his last visit; his actions had made me felt like something heavy had lifted from my heart, and was replaced by something even heavier. The pressure took in so much of me that I could barely breathe.

Day and night for two weeks, questions and doubts clawed at my half-broken heart, demanding answers and assurance; but the only person who had them, had left.

I strolled over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper, containing the questions that had continuously haunting me for weeks. Grabbing a pen, I scanned the questions for the thousandth time.

-_Why did you bring me the picture? _

_-Why did you save me? _

_-Why did you come to see me? _

_-What made up your mind to stop fighting?_

_-Why do you want to leave?_

Twisting the pen to my desire; I crossed out the third and forth question, knowing they had already been answered; but something still just doesn't seem right. After a while, I finally understood and proceeded to cross out the last sentence, Instead I replaced it with '_Why do you want to__ stay away?_'

Unknownst to me, a person was standing outside my window the whole night, witnessing everything that had just happened – even my dream. When the movie was dismissed, he leaped down from the balcony and melted into the silent night.

That faithful night could've been the last time he'd ever visited Alfea, or even Magix. Before leaving; he glanced back into what had occupied half his entire life. That night, standing under the starry sky, he held the moon as the only witness to the entire scene of grief sadness.

That night, before disappearing for eternity, he whispered the words that were meant for me, but he knew that I never would hear them. If only I knew what he'd said, then I would've never let him leave:-

Yes Bloom, I stayed away on purpose. Your theory was right; I knew it was certain that we can never be together, not until the wall between us collapse; which it never will.

Yes, everything in the dream was fake; everything but one, the sentence I'd said – "You will never see me again."

I mean it.

* * *

After Baltor had left, Bloom stood at her window and looked into the sky this poem describes everything:-

Alone in this dawning night,

I walked away from sight.

Wishing for you to be here,

And guide me through the shadows I fear.

With your hand in mine,

I surely feel divine.

Wishing you are by my side,

but sadly you can't abide.

Once, you were my foe,

who took my parents and abolished my home.

But now you befit my mate,

That's what I call a miracle fate.

Reaching above for stars in the sky,

I wish you were somewhere nearby.

Without a hope, only a surmise,

I sighed as the sun arise.

Unbidden, flames burned in me,

who yearned for rest and console.

But I was hopeless and lost,

still recovering from my prior loss.

If only you were here by me,

I'd feel deeply secure and please.

If only I had glanced behind,

I wouldn't have missed the sight of your shadow with mine.

* * *

**Finally it has come to an end and I kind of hate myself for the ending.. argh D: but the point is, it could enhance into a trilogy(if you people wanted it ^^) and IF it does have the honor to turn into a trilogy, it wouldn't be a one-shot anymore. I will make it a multi-chap.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated ****:DD**


End file.
